


I'm Sorry I Messed Up

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Frank Castle [4]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  i keep thinking about frank like surprising you with all your favorite things one night after he screwed up something, much fluff and love:))) do you wanna write it?? i know it’s not a good request LOL it sucks
Relationships: Frank Castle & Reader, Frank Castle & You, Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Frank Castle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108994
Kudos: 7





	I'm Sorry I Messed Up

“Baby? Please, let me in? I didn’t mean it. I swear!” You heard Frank’s muffled voice say through your bedroom door. 

“Fuck off, Castle! You say I’m not important! Fine! Leave then!”

“Sweetheart, I-I’m sorry! I was frustrated. Baby, please!” He pressed his ear against the door and listened to your muffle sobs. He stepped back and raked his fingers through his hair, “Shit,” he mumbled to himself. He looked at his watch and saw that he had to go soon. The Irish were meeting up within the hour and he had to be there beforehand to set up. 

Frank eyed the door and then eyed his bag of weapons on the coffee table. He spoke once more to the door, “I’m going, baby. I’ll come back to you. I promise.” he paused, “I love you, Y/N.” He then stepped away from the door and grabbed his back. With one last glance to your bedroom door, he left.

“Why can’t you just let this go?!”

“These fuckers are what tears this city apart!”

“I don’t want to lose you!”

“I’m nothing compared to all these people who’ve died because of these motherfuckers!”

“So what about me?! Am I not important enough for you? Is my love not enough for you to make you stay?!”

“No!” He cried out. As soon as the words left his mouth, you stepped back. Betrayal and heart break were written on your face. Frank’s eyes softened, “Y/N-”

You immediately ran to your bedroom door slamming it shut and locking.

Frank sat perched on the edge of the roof opposite to the building where the Irish were meeting. He watched and waited for them to arrive. His mind replaying that scene over and over again.

“You messed up, Castle,” he murmured to himself. He took a big gulp of his black coffee and gave a defeated sigh. He was going to make it up to you. He had to. You were the only good thing he had left.

An hour had passed since Frank left and you were stilled locked up in your room. Your pillow was soaked with your tears. Your eyes and face were red from all the crying. You hated Frank for being so selfless. But that’s also why you loved him. But it was going too far.

Frank was taking more and more risks. He’d come home more beaten and broken. You couldn’t handle it. You loved this man and you hated seeing him hurt. It was killing you. 

You turned to your other side facing the side where Frank slept. You took his pillow and held it to your chest inhaling his scent. You never knew when he was ever going to come back. You continued to hug the pillow as you cried yourself to sleep. 

You woke up what felt like seconds later. However, when you look at the clock, you see that it has been two hours since you fell asleep. 

You heard movement outside your bedroom. You suddenly panicked. What if it wasn’t Frank? 

You took the gun from your lock box under your bed. You remembered everything that he taught you. You held the gun low as you unlocked your door and slowly walked out. 

You heard a clanging of pans and you looked to the kitchen to see Frank there. You sighed in relief. Frank turned at the sound and he just stared at you. He took note of your disheveled hair and swollen eyes. He felt so guilty.

He cleared his throat and gestured to your small kitchen table, “I picked up your favorite.” He gestured to the takeout bags the logo of your favorite restaurant, “Also, got you these,” he held out a bouquet of your favorite flower, “And for dessert, I got a tub of your favorite ice cream in the freezer.” 

Frank cleared his throat again, “It’s not much, I know. And I’m not trying to buy your forgiveness it’s just,” he stopped and sighed, “I honestly don’t think I’m worthy of your love. That’s why I don’t really care if I live or die ‘cause you can do so much better than me.”

“Frank-”

He shook his head, “I can’t give you the life you deserve. I’m a killer. A wanted man. I can’t take you out on dates. I can’t shout at the top of my lungs expressin’ how much I love you. I’m sorry I messed up. I am, but you need someone better than me anyways.”

You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his torso, “There’s no one better than you, Frank Castle. I could care less about you taking me out on dates or doing that normal couple stuff. You know I don’t like goin’ out anyway.” You said with a smirk making Frank softly laugh.

“You just scare me. I’ve never loved anyone like I love you and I hate that I can lose you in an instant.”

Frank hugged you tight against his chest, “We’re quite a fucked up couple, aren’t we?”

“Just a bit.” You pulled back slightly and gave him a gentle kiss, “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
